User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Hello :} 17:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi Pierlot :D --OWTB 17:57, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Fade Dutch? ybs? ook? jAMESONS? 17:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hoe bedoel je? --OWTB 17:59, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Just nosnesnse :} 18:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahzo :D --OWTB 18:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Je zit te veel naar de nederlandse muren te roepen 18:01, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Nee. Ik roep naar Limburgse muren. --OWTB 18:02, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ben ik weer een metro te laat (confused) 18:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oej.. --OWTB 18:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Kun je nog meer paroddien op lars z'n uitspraken verzinnen 18:06, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nee, ik ken niet zo veel van z'n uitspraken uit m'n hoofd, Alexandru kent 'r veel meer... --OWTB 18:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Alexandru is ook zo'n lars-verrader 18:10, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Vind je? --OWTB 18:11, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wat is hij dan wel (confused) 18:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Een mysterie als groot als de Oceana Wall. Maar ik ben nu eweg. Hajje! :) --OWTB 18:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Is it time for Fade Dutch? 07:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I've no idea. --OWTB 07:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. But is when is there an grmaar for Fade Dutch? 07:21, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::Or a vocabulary? --OWTB 07:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ornan sample? Or an transalation of the river of oto into Fade Dutch 07:25, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe a sample yes, but a translation of the River of Oto? Pfff.. Don't know, that's quite a lot of work... --OWTB 07:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ok 07:29, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Hello 14:29, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Haj. --OuWTB 14:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Is there something wrong with you future language idea? 14:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::What idea? --OuWTB 14:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::That fade dutch 14:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, I was working on it, but Dimitri's leaving quite threw me off the map. The concept is finished and it will soon be published on my user page about the history of Oceana languages. But for now, I need to go. Manzjare as they call it in Limburgish. Hajje! :) --OuWTB 14:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thûtsc Sjoean wèrk. Mót ich aanvraoge? --Ben (talk) 16:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Ieës mien waordebook aaf höbbe. --OuWTB 17:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sprâcan firsât. Aer Talk:Thûtsc nû. Btw you should check out :Yes I've already seen it :) For now I'd like to keep it together so I can easily search for the Enlgish translation if I don't know the Yinuqat word :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :alright The Emperor Zelos 11:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I've begun to set up some templates. I'll move the dictionary to there soon :) (it is a very easy wiki, because I can save the inflections there for all words) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Categorization Hey, I know you don't really visit here anymore, but I thought I'd let you know that I added the category Germanic conlangs to Thûtsc. Hope you don't mind, but of course, please feel free to revert if you do. ;) 22:23, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, no that's good. Thank you :P --OuWTB 09:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) i am really inspired by your conlang Thûtsc , if you can create a group for exploring more of it to us, we will be greatful :What do you mean by "create a group"? --OuWTB 07:40, December 9, 2015 (UTC) So you gonna be active here again? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :That's not what I said though :o --OuWTB 16:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC)